ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW All-Stars (video game)
This article is about the video game. For the professional e-wrestling pay-per-view event, see LPW All-Stars. November 21, 2009 November 24, 2009 November 24, 2009 December 2, 2009 | genre= eWrestling | modes = Single player, multiplayer, multiplayer online | rating = ESRB: Teen }} LPW All-Stars is the first e-wrestling video game released by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). The game was developed by Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC and published by THQ. It is based on the LPW All-Stars supershow, taking place in the 15.5 cycle. In Japan, the game is known by the name LPW: The Game. The game is based on the Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) e-federation. Similar to previous wrestling games, All-Stars involves players competing in various different professional e-wrestling matches, either as one of the in-game characters based on LPW's roster or as a character created in the Create-a-Superstar mode. All-Stars add several new features with the main theme based around customization, such as a Story Designer allowing players to create their own playable LPW storylines, an expansion on the Create-a-Finisher mode to include aerial techniques and for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, the customization of attire colors in a mode called Superstar Threads, a revamped Create-a-Superstar mode and a Paint Tool for creating logos to use on their created characters. Features , who you can wrestle with in one of 17 scenarios you can play in Countdown to AR IV.]] LPW All-Stars is geared towards a quick-paced, high-impact style of play, with less emphasis on submission maneuvers. It supports up to four players at once on a console. Finishers are accessed by building up the "Insanity meter" displayed on the screen. In the same area a color-coded damage indicator shows the condition of characters. The game also features mini-games for escaping pin attempts and submission holds. Match gameplay LPW's signature match, the DeathCube Match, is a playable match type, alongside the more standard singles, tag team and other multi-competitor variations of matches. 19 different venues are available, ranging from the arenas of Insanity, Inferno and pay-per-views to all 4 Altered Reality arenas and Insanity's X-Mas Special venue. Game modes A feature called Countdown to AR IV gives the player the chance to play as their favourite wrestler and compete in storylines that lead up to either a LPW World Heavyweight Championship or LPW International Heavyweight Championship match at Altered Reality IV. There are 17 pre-built in storylines which include: There is also a storyline called "Brand Warfare" where you can take the side of Insanity (Justus & Black Reaper) or Inferno (Sean Jensen & Killswitch). The game features a Tour mode consisting of three options: Relive, Rewrite, and Redefine. In Relive, the player can play as a legend that won a match over a certain wrestler. Rewrite allows the player to play as the loser of a certain historic match in order to "rewrite" history. The player in this mode can watch a recap of the history of certain wrestlers, a recap of their feud, and a recap of their match at Altered Reality. In this mode, the player must complete certain objectives, besides winning the match. In Redefine, the player chooses any wrestler to play and the ability to change the match type. , who is one of seven legends you can choose to face in Legend Killer mode.]] Another game mode in LPW All-Stars is the Legend Killer mode. The mode features seven tiers, with having five wrestlers waiting to challenge the player, and after the player has defeated the five wrestlers, the player will challenge the legend, and if he is successful, he will unlock that legend to play with in Exhibition mode. This mode is used to enhance the player's Create-a-Wrestler attributes. The seven legends are Phantom Lord, Marty, Snapple, SoL, Stanman, Stone & Villiano 187. *To challenge Phantom Lord you must defeat Seth Omega, Ultramarcus, Steve Monroe, D. Hammond Samuels & Krimson Mask. *To challenge Marty you must defeat MC Steel, Justus, Jude Maxwell, Andy Savana & Al. *To challenge Snapple you must defeat Black Reaper, Bobino, Cash Flo, Son of Shockey & Mass Chaos. *To challenge SoL you must defeat TJ Tilli, Pope Fred, Jeff Watson, Eddie B. & NPD. *To challenge Stanman you must defeat Dr. Wagner, Trey Spruance, Sean Jensen, Ash Strife & Drew Michaels. *To challenge Stone you must defeat Shane Cripps, Sockoman, Sheepster, Joe Michaels & Styxx. *To challenge Villiano 187 you must defeat Son of Repoman, Killswitch, Hatchet Ryda, X & cYnical. Create modes There are 6 Create-a-Modes in LPW All-Stars. These features include the Create-a-Wrestler, Create-a-Finisher, Create-an-Entrance, Create-a-Moveset, Create-a-Championship and Create-an-Arena. *In Create-a-Wrestler (CAW for short), you can create your own wrestler to wrestle alongside your favourite LPW Superstars. You can customise a base wrestler from hair to clothes and logos. *In Create-a-Finisher, you can string together basic wrestling moves to create your own original finishing maneuver. There is over 1000 different combinations of finishers to choose from. You can also customise the name of the finisher that you have created. *In Create-an-Entrance you can create how your CAW enters the ring with choice of lighting and pyrotechnics. *In the Create-a-Moveset mode you can create a whole new moveset to customize your character even more than in any other wrestling game. You can change their moves from the generic wrestling moves. You can even set your created finisher as the finisher for any superstar. *In Create-a-Championship you can create your own customized championship that you can defend against your favourite LPW wrestlers. You can customize whether the title is a spinner belt, or a normal belt. The centerplates, sideplates and gems on the title. *Finally, in Create-an-Arena, you can customize the ring logos, the colour of the mats, the titantron size, ring post colours, ring rope colours, and customizing almost anything you see in your everyday LPW ring. Over 40 current LPW Superstars are featured on the game, along with unlockable legends, tag teams, stables and alumni. Roster LPW All-Stars features 68 in-game superstars on each console. The roster was revealed on November 21 during a live webcast hosted by GameSpot, featuring rookies MC Steel, TJ Tilli, World Heavyweight Champion Hatchet Ryda and International Heavyweight Champion Mass Chaos as guests. The roster in the 2010 edition is split into four classifications: Insanity, Inferno, Legends & Alumni. Like previous wrestling games, players can choose to change the character's classification in a roster editor called Superstar Management. Tag Teams *The Illuminati (D. Hammond Samuels, SoL, Phantom Lord, Krimson Mask, Ultramarcus and Little Red) *The Misfits (Drew Michaels, Mass Chaos, Trey Spruance, Sean Jensen and Ken Ryans) *The Franchise Players (Cash Flo and Big B. Brown) *Madcore Misfits (Drew Michaels and Tromboner Man) *Psych Ward (Hatchet Ryda and Blackwell) *Sudden Death (Son of Shockey, Black Ada and Andy Savana) *Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper) *Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Ash Strife) *Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) *MWA (RaTo and Tromboner Man) *Public Enemy#1 (Damion Kross and The Rik) *Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) 1 - After a long battle with Zest, LPW All-Stars wouldn't be able to secure the rights to Pope Fred. So the developers inserted Tasty McAwesomepants as comical reference to the missing superstar. There was also a continuing protest filed by the FCC and Oprah Fan Club even regarding the inclusion of this mock character in the game. Championships LPW Insanity *LPW World Heavyweight Championship: Default Champion: Hatchet Ryda *LPW Transatlantic Championship: Default Champion: Ash Strife *LPW Hardcore Championship: Default Champion: Andy Savana LPW Inferno *LPW International Heavyweight Championship: Default Champion: Mass Chaos *LPW Western States Heritage Championship: Default Champion: Eddie B. *LPW Television Championship: Default Champion: Jude Maxwell Cross-brand *LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: Tromboner Man & Drew Michaels Unlockable *LPW World Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: MWA *LPW United States Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: Dark Brotherhood *LPW Cleansed Championship: Default Champion: White Falcon Venues , Drew Michaels, Mass Chaos, Hatchet Ryda, Tromboner Man, and cYnical.]] *Insanity arena *Inferno arena *Schizophrenia arena *Pyromania arena *Vertigo arena *Resurrection arena *Body Count arena *Epic arena *Take No Prisoners arena *Sacrament arena *Capital Punishment arena *Homecoming arena *Honor Roll arena *All-Stars arena *Altered Reality IV arena *Altered Reality III arena *Altered Reality II arena *Altered Reality arena *Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special arena Unlockables *LPW World Tag Team Championship - unlocked when the MWA Road to AR IV storyline is completed *LPW United States Tag Team Championship - unlocked when the Dark Brotherhood Road to AR IV storyline is completed *LPW Cleansed Championship - unlocked when White Falcon's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *Styxx hockey mask attire - unlocked when Styxx's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *Bad Mamma Jammas entrance - unlocked when cYnical's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *Solitary Confinement Match - unlocked when Hatchet Ryda's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *Hidden Genocide character - unlocked when Phantom Lord's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *The Illuminati entrance - unlocked when SoL's Road to AR IV storyline is completed *The Misfits entrance - unlocked when Drew Michaels's Road to AR IV storyline is complete *King NPD attire - unlocked when NPD's Road to AR IV storyline is completed Gallery Reapergame.png| Black Reaper Cashflogame.png| Cash Flo Drewgame.png| Drew Michaels Eb4game.png| Eddie B. Judegame.png| Jude Maxwell Magicgame.png| Magic Solgame.png| SoL Monroegame.png| Steve Monroe Popegame.png| Tasty McAwesomepants Tjgame.png| TJ Tilli External links Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012